Darkest Memories
by FullMetalChic
Summary: This is a story for Kenshin. It's about another woman he meets from the revolution and they get to talking. Kenshin finds more than just another to talk to, but also someone who can bring more joy into his life.
1. Memories

A/N: This is my first( technically third...but hey who's counting..) Rurouni Kenshin fanfic. I really hope you like. Although writing something for Kenshin and Kaoru would be cuter I wanted to make it something different. This is a story of maybe 12-14 chapters. It depends on where I stop and where it goes and if you like it. Thank-you for your time. Please review if you read. I would appreciate it. THANK-YOU! FullMetalChic.

Chapter One: Memories

Anasim stood on the veranda looking at the sunset before her. She could remember many of these. Her younger brother, Shinta, would be 28. She had just turned 32. _How could I have let them take him? How could I have let him down? How could I? _She asked herself.

"Why?" She whispered the words aloud. Then she remembered the words of a very wise young man that she hadn't seen in awhile. _"Everything happens for a reason that it does. You were to young to care for your brother that you were. You must face up to the fact his life might have been better." _A few tears escaped from her eyes. _No need to dwell on the past. Just find him._ She ordered herself. "Evidence, clues, some hint...please where could he be?" She sighed sitting on the swing and swinging with the breeze that blew through.

/Flashback/

Anasim stood on the side of the street following up on yet _another_ lead. They had all turned into dead ends. She sighed and scanned the street looking for a red haired stranger. THERE! Just like her Shinta. She followed him until he came to a dojo for Kamiya Kashin. It was a style of swordsmanship. She smiled. She would come back in the morning. She went back to the inn where she was staying for her time here and fell asleep immediately. As was her custom she slept against the wall with her sword clutched in her hand. She had been this way for quiet a long time and could not change for the life of her. The next morning dawned bright and clear. Anasim went to the Kamiya Dojo and went inside. Two cute adorable girls were running around the yard with the man she'd seen last night.

"Can I help you?" A young woman asked. Anasim looked taken aback.

"Uncle Kenny!" The little girls squealed and laughed.

"That's enough girls you'll wear the poor man out!" An older man said. Anasim bowed low to him.

"Konnichiwa."She murmured. He patted her on the head and went out the Dojo door. Anasim smiled. Just like a grandfather. Everyone he meets is patted on the head unless they are a much older man or woman.

"Ayame! Suzume!" The woman in front of her called.

"Morning Miss Kaoru!" The young man called. The one named Kaoru blushed and suddenly remembered the woman in front of her.

"I need to speak to him." Anasim said nodding in the direction of the man and voicing what Kaoru was about to ask her again.

"Kenshin-San!" Kaoru called. Kenshin came up with Ayame and Suzume in tow. He nodded at the girl whom none of them knew.

"Ken...shin?" Anasim tested the name.

"Yes miss?"He asked.

"My...my name is Anasim. I come from Kyoto. I knew someone a long time ago who...well...I would like to talk to you if that would be alright." Kenshin nodded at her.

"You girls play with Miss Kaoru alright." Kenshin smiled at Kaoru and went on to the pond in back. There the two sat. "What would you like to talk about?" He asked.

"It's the night for memories,

And the world stands tall,

It's the night for memories,

And blood not to fall,

It's the night for memories,

Everywhere the crows caw,

It's the night for memories,

To remember from long ago,

It's the night for memories,

And the night to let them go,

It's the night for memories,

To creep and crawl around,

It's the night for memories,

And the bodies of your victims to fall,

Lifeless to the ground,

It's the night for memories,

To talk to the ones you left behind,

It's the night for memories,

And the time to remind." Anasim draped her now sandalless feet over the rock she was sitting on.

"Miss Anasim are you ok?" Kenshin asked.

"I only wanted to find my brother and instead I find nothing. Only look alikes who say ORO! And That I am. I'm sorry. It was a mistake to come here when you cannot possibly help me with my problems. Nothing will help me find him. He's just a shadow now...a shadow of a revolution."

"Who?"

"My brother."

"You know of the revolution? What do you know of it?" He asked.

"I know there was a man in it that caused a bloody rain to fall. I know who the talk about. He's the Hitokiri Battousai. I am not envious of him. I would never be."

"What do you know of the Battousai?"

"He lost a lot when he fought in the Revolution. Not just the actual war, but in the time before it. He killed a lot of people and wounded others. It's a wonder he's still here."

"Battousai is me." _What made me say that? What possessed me to tell her of the old days? _

"Battousai is not only you, but me as well. I killed a lot. Just as you did. Though I did it all in search of my brother. I wanted to make them pay for taking him away from me. I wanted them all to die. Even though I knew they were not the ones at fault for what happened to him."

"You are not Battousai. You still have your soul. I...well yes I still have mine that I do, but it took her dying for me to stop. I promised her I would no longer kill."

"Tomoe." Anasim said the name softly and without hatred.

"How?"

"Some of your story I know well Kenshin Himura. I know what forced you to be Battousai. Would you like me to tell you what I thought or rather think of him?" Kenshin nodded. "Battousai was created from your actions. You killed in what you thought was Japan's best interest, causing the Meji Era. Causing your heartbreak. Battousai was not a bad man Kenshin and neither were you. Your story I'm not all that sure about, because I don't _know_ everything, but I'm sure that what you did you thought was right. I'm sure in a sense that it was, but then to some it was wrong. People lost loved ones. It's something natural to come from 'war' civil or not. People will always get hurt."

"You are mostly right Miss Anasim that you are. I will tell you my story that I will. All of it. From beginning to end." He paused and she nodded.

"Please. Tell me. Help me understand." She said. Without any more prodding it spilled forth. Every detail. An hour later they were still sitting there.

"That's when I came here that I did. I found Kaoru." He finished. Anasim dried her eyes and looked at him. "You see why I cannot forgive myself that I can't? Do you understand?" She nodded.

"Please. You need to forgive yourself. For Kaoru. For Tomoe." He sighed and looked into the water. Anasim had moved closer to him. He looked up as she reached to touch his cheek. The scared one. He watched her pull her hand back in alarm so suddenly it seemed as if she were remembering. He hadn't told her of the scar. He'd almost forgotten it. He saw tears come to her eyes as he was about to tell her about it, but then her face contorted. Pain registered on her face and she cried out in frustration. "Stop!" she screamed before falling into the pond. Blood pooled out in the ripples as Kenshin dove in after her. She was unconscious by the time her lifted her body from the water and carried her to the dojo.

Anasim awoke sometime later with a bandaged hand. She sat up groggily and looked across the room. She gasped as she saw a figure standing there, but she couldn't focus well enough to tell who it was before it disappeared. She reached up to her face and felt the bandage there. She coughed twice before anyone came in. It was Kaoru and she was carrying a tray of soup. Anasim couldn't for the life of her figure out how she gotten these wounds. All she could remember were the scenes of death before her. How it had affected Kenshin and how it had affected the rest of the world.

"Are you ok Anasim?"

"Yes..yes I'm fine. Just a little sore."

"We were a little worried there for a moment. Kenshin was pacing outside your door for hours before we made him sit down outside. He's been the most worried and no wonder. He hasn't smelled blood from a fresh wound in sometime." Anasim nodded and took the steaming hot soup in trembling hands. Kaoru helped her eat it. After Anasim drank the soup Kaoru took the bowl and stood to walk out.

"May I see Kenshin?" She asked. Kaoru stopped at the door and turned around smiling brightly.

"Are you sure you are up to it?"

"Oro?"

"Never mind." Kaoru left the room laughing to herself. Kenshin came in a little while later.

"Miss Anasim." Kenshin said coming to the room.

"She came to me." Anasim said softly standing. He went over to her.

"What do you mean?"

"She showed me what it was and how it felt. I know now why you can't forgive and forget." Anasim went over to the door leading to the outside. She opened the screen and stepped into the breeze. Little memories popped up in her mind here and there and she smiled. A single cherry blossom petal fell on her kimono and she picked it up. "She asked me to tell you that 'One cannot forget, nor dwell on something that has passed. One cannot beat oneself up over the parting of a loved one. Don't fight it Kenshin. Do what you must.'"

"I cannot forgive myself that I cannot. For what I did was wrong, in a sense it was right that it was, but in another it really was wrong. Those people I killed should be alive right now especially her."

"She would have died anyway Kenshin-san and you know it. What about Kaoru though? Do you not love her?"

"I can't. I don't want to hurt her."

"Why?"

"Because of Tomoe!" He cried. "Because she died and I loved her. Everyone around me dies Miss Anasim. Everyone I've ever loved. They've all died! My parents. Tomoe. Those three girls. Everyone I've loved!" He screamed anger boiling.

"Ok so everyone around you has died. Big deal Kenshin-san. Guess what. Everyone in this world has lost someone they have loved not just you. I've lost more people than you could ever think of losing. Not to mention all the scars I have. You don't know how many they number." Anasim cried at him.

"So I have issues what's new?" He asked his voice dripping venom hatred.

"I've lived the same as you. How can you say that? We all have issues Kenshin-san, but some of us have scars that run so deep nothing can stop them."she spat at him.

"Huh?" He asked calming down a little bit.

"Yeah. I know how you feel. Because I lived it too. I lost.. So much because of that revolution it hurt. I've done everything you have done. I lost my brother and my parents. How would that make you feel? I became a killer for the same cause as you. I probably fought beside you and you wouldn't have noticed. As a mater of fact I remember you. I remember how you would wipe your blade clean after every kill. How you'd sit lonely all the time. I was around you a lot Kenshin-san. I can remember exactly how it sounded. The sound of blade cutting through bone and flesh. The sound of blood hitting the ground in rain fall. I can remember how everything could come together. I was with you the night you killed your last victim and you walked away from it all." She paused in her ranting and turned to him. She saw the fire and hatred burning there. "Now. I am leaving. You may not see me again." She said walking from the room and slamming the paper screen door.

/End Flashback/

_Why did I slam that door? I could have broken something! Not to mention..._ Anasim was suddenly pulled from her thoughts as she slipped and fell down a hill. She no longer stood up right, but was tumbling down the hill at a rapid speed. She finally landed in a heap on the ground frozen and wet. She stood and shivered. She had to find Hiko and would. She looked around her at the ground and the trees. The path to village lay around here somewhere she just had to find it.

"What's the matter with me?" Anasim said aloud to herself as she searched between the snow laden trees for the path. "AHA!" She cried stepping onto the path. She found her way into town, but was not early enough to go to eat anything. _Damn!_ She thought to herself. Things were going real great for her.

"Don't move." A voice behind her said. She stiffened not knowing if it really was Hiko or not. "You trying to get yourself into trouble or what?" He asked. Anasim smiled it was her Hiko. She drew her sword and fought with him for sometime. Finally they stopped and he hugged her.

"How are we?" She asked when he hugged her.

"We are good." He replied smiling at her and kissing her on the nose. She looked taken aback for a second, but shook it off as just another one of his hopeless gestures. They walked onto his place in silence. Her warm now under his cloak. They went through their usual ritual of lighting a fire and her cooking. She brought in the tray of fish, rice, and saki and he pulled her down next to him. "Tell me of your travels." He ordered. The food would wait a little while.

/Flashback/

"Miss Anasim stop!" Kenshin hollered. Anasim had her sword on her side and continued walking. "I said STOP!" He yelled loudly. He caught her arm in a vise like grip and turned her around to face him. Blood pooled down her face when seh ripped the bandage from it. It was bleeding again.

"Let. Go." She said trying to yank her arm free, but he wouldn't let her. "Let GO!" She spat.

"I said to stop and I meant it." He replied.

"You do not own me Battousai. You see what you've done to me?" The statement made him let go of her arm. Everyone else stood on the porch.

"No I don't, but when you yell at me I react and not in a very good way. I told you to stop and meant it." Anasim's vision began to swim.

"Kenshin let go. . . please." She pleaded her stomach swirling. She felt light headed. Suddenly she was thrown to the ground. Though not by him. Her scar felt like it had gone a little deeper. She cried out from the pain. Kenshin quickly went to her and helped her to the porch. There he put on the bandage Kaoru was offering him. "I'm sorry. The things I said I didn't mean. I'm sorry Kenshin-san." She whispered. He looked down at her and smiled. Around him he could feel arms. Anasim looked at him knowing what was going on. She knew that Tomoe was holding him. Clouds were rolling in blocking out the sunlight and making them all shiver.

"Everything happens for a reason Miss Anasim. You were to young to care for your brother that you were. You have to accept the fact that his life may have turned out much better." He said to her. Kenshin stood as the feel of the arms left him. He walked out into the sprinkle of rain fall and waited for it to begin to poor. Anasim watched his lips move, but couldn't understand what he was saying, Then the wind began to blow and she could.

"I made it rain blood that I did. I know what you wish to say Tomoe. I know it seems to be raining blood sometimes. There is nothing you didn't try. That you didn't. I loved you Tomoe. In the end you died for me. You died. You didn't see it from my perspective though. You didn't know how I felt." He stopped and turned to go back onto the porch. Tomoe was watching him from where ever she was and he would never forget. Kaoru went to him and held him in her arms and surprisingly he let her. They fell to the veranda deck and she rocked him back and forth. He held her and wouldn't let her go.

/End Flashback/

"Anasim is there something you wish to tell me?" Katsugura asked. She looked up at the man, about 40, who'd used Kenshin.

"Why do you need to know?" She asked.

"Because you keep reaching up and rubbing the right side of your face, You cover it with your hair and you've come to me because something's troubling you." He said. Anasim shook her head and turned to look outside. It was raining. It'd been a year since she'd seen Kenshin and four months since she'd last seen Hiko and gone out in search. Katsugura gasped. Anasim turned back to face him startled. Lightning struck illuminating her face.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Your face is scared."

"Oh." She reached up and traced the scar.

"How?"

"Tomoe."

"Tomoe? How can she be the one to give you that scar when Kenshin is the only one with it? Tomoe is dead girl. You must be out of your mind." Anasim chuckled.

"You think on that a moment buddy. Tomoe is dead yes, but I was talking to Kenshin when I got this scar. I'm not sure exactly why, but ut could be because of my past and the people I killed." He nodded.

"It just shocked me is all."

"Yes. It will shock a very good friend of mine as well."

"Now why are you upset?"

"I can't find my little brother. I fear he has left his world already."

"Why look if you feel he has left this world already?"

"I want him to know that just because I let them take him when we were children it didn't mean I wanted them to. I had to. They held a sword to his fragile throat. I let them take him and I want him to know that I love him. Have you not lost someone that special to you?" He sighed.

"It's like this Anasim. A long time ago I lost a really good friend of mine to a lung disease. He told me so much that was wise. I miss him so much. He would have loved this new world." He answered.

"This friend. What kind of advice did he give you?" Anasim asked.

"How about I tell you about him?"

"You do that." Anasim smiled at Katsura and settled in for the long haul.

"His name was Shinsaku Takasugi. He ran the Kihei-tai. Do you know what that is?" By then Anasim's smile had faded and a scared look replaced it. Two key things had drawn her into her memories. Takasugi and Kihei-tai. She sniffled and wiped her tears away.

"We all grew strong under his command. Especially me. My master was weak by the time he died, because I'd mastered my sword technique, I knew he had more to teach me. There was always something for him to teach me. Anything from my first period ti the things between men and women. His wife helped me with my female problems mostly. He knew quiet a lot of being a good swordsman." She paused taking a sip of her tea.

"Then you know?"

"Of course. Take a look." with that she set her tea cup down and stood. Standing by the window she braided her hair and let him see her.

"You were Criteto!" He cried. She chuckled.

"Yes and I wish you could have chosen me instead of Kenshin. As Takasugi told you his soul was war torn and about beyond repair, but Tomoe became the arms of an Angel. She showed him as well as she could the path to redemption."

"I could have done it myself, but wanted to stay clean. How is he?"

"He has his days. I think he is finally falling in love again."

"Ah! A new sheath then."

"In a way yes, but this woman would be the end of him if she too died."

"Hmm..." The storm was letting up as they talked. "Maybe you better be getting back before it gets any worse outside." Anasim nodded and stood.

"Thank-you. Katsura you did what you thought was right. I know you would rather Kenshin not lost Tomoe, but that is what had to happen. Find yourself a sheath of your own. Let a woman take care of you as Takasugi's sheath did for him. It's rather unlikely that I ever return to talk to you. I hope the rest of your life turns out in peace." She walked out the door without another word.

A/N: What do you think?I hope that it turns out GREAT! And by now I'm sure you know who Anasim's brother is. Thehehehe. They find each other in chappie two. I know spoilers! LOL. Chappie there is more romance. I've had this started for awhile I just never had the chance to type it up to post it. So please review!


	2. Wake Up Call

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN..though I wish I owned Kenshin.

Kaiya-Chan: There is more to come with flashbacks of her past. It's totally sad, yet romantic at the same time. There will be no spoilers...wait unless you count the K/Kness here, but that's a whole other fanfic! Anyway. I thank-you for reviewing my fanfic!

Chapter Two: Wake Up Call

"Kenshin!" Kaoru called. He walked into the kitchen area.

"Morning." He said yawning. Kaoru burst out laughing. "What? I say morning that I do and you laugh that you do. Something is wrong that it is."

"No. Nothing is wrong. Your hair is out of its ponytail and your bangs are sticking up."

"Oh. That they are." He sat down and waited while she began to carefully brush out his hair. She tenderly parted the bangs out and put it together. He stared straight ahead thinking of other times when he'd had to do this.

/Flashback/

"Kenshin get back here!" Tomoe called. Kenshin came running back into the house and sat down in front of her. "You have a major cowlick mister and I'm not letting you out of my sight until it is fixed." He smiled and sat there quietly while she tenderly brushed his hair and put it up. When he got up to leave she put a hand on his shoulder to let him know he needed to return the favor and he did.

"What would you like to do tomorrow?" He asked just about finished. She thought a moment.

"Can we go for a walk?" She asked. He knelt behind her and put his arms around her.

"Of course." They sat there like that a moment before he went out to finish chopping the firewood. A man came calling for him ten minutes later.

"Himura Kenshin?" He asked. Kenshin nodded taking the note and reading it. _Be grateful you have such a woman to care for. Marry her. Take care of her. For me. _Kenshin turned the note over, but could find nothing to tell him who it was from. He looked at the siding screen doors to the house and back at his work. He smiled. He abandoned the firewood and went back inside. _Hears plates drop and a cry of surprise!_

/End flashback/

"Kenshin?" Kaoru called to the man sitting in her kitchen deep inside his memories. He turned at the sound of his name and smiled.

"Kenshin this is for you." Sanouske said handing him a note. Kenshin's heart pounded as he had just been thinking of such a note. His hands shook as he unfolded it. A single cherry blossom petal fell out.

_My dearest Kenshin:_

_By the time you get this you will be thirty and already falling for another. Remember that I did fall in love with you and I died for you. Please darling. marry Kaoru. You deserve each other more than you and I deserved one another. She never once hated you. She always loved you. I must say that seeing you two together makes me happy. Marry her or I will haunt you and make you not able to bear children._ Kenshin winced at the thought of never having children._ Oh! I'm remembering things we used to do together. Remember the day we got married? The cherry blossoms were floating, but it wasn't really the time for them to fall. Oh darling. marry her. You would make me so happy._

_Love Always, _

_Tomoe. _

Kenshin folded the letter and looked at Kaoru. _Even if I didn't marry her I'd still love her. Why have I denied myself this love for so long? I know...Tomoe and her death, but I see no reason not to be with Kaoru. Just as long as I don't hurt her._ He thought walking up behind her and putting his arms around her waist. She as startled at first and even blushed, but turned around moments later and hugged him back. Yahiko walked in at that moment and smiled. Kenshin's world spun as he breathed in the scent of Kaoru. Cherry Blossom's and a hint of chamomile. She smelled so wonderful. Kenshin tried not to give into himself, but finally gave in and ran a hand over her raven black hair, then down her back to pull her flat against him. She wouldn't pull away as she too held onto him as tightly as possible. Reluctantly Kenshin did let her go, but let his hands linger on her for awhile.

"I'm sorry Kaoru-dono." She smiled and shook her head.

"There's nothing to be sorry about Kenshin-san." Kenshin smiled and turned to leave the room when he saw Yahiko. Kaoru saw him too and her face turned pale. She chewed on her bottom lip and felt herself get hot.

"It's nothing I've not already seen guys. Get over it and get on with your lives!" He cried walking from the room. _Wow I must be getting soft. I didn't even call Kaoru a name this time!_

"I'll be back Kaoru-dono." Kenshin said walking from the dojo. _It's been so long. I wonder how I'll sleep tonight. The feel of Kaoru pressed to me like that..._ He trailed off in his thoughts and tried to push the newfound thought from his mind. Kaoru would be ashamed if she knew how he was suddenly thinking of her. He made himself start thinking again of Anasim, as he had been earlier that morning. _I hope you have better luck in your love life than I_. He thought going up to a shrine he had set up for Tomoe. Cherry Blossoms had been planted years before here and now they were blooming. Now it was more for everyone in the house. He took from his pocket the letter and placed it there.

"Tomoe you were always full of surprises, but you must understand that just because I've admitted to loving Kaoru doesn't mean I'm going to marry her right away. I need time to adjust and so does she. I will marry her I promise, but only when the time is right." He lit an incense and stuck the non burning end in the ground. He then left. Kenshin made his way back to his room through the woods and along the creek. The sound of the water seemed to soothe him in a way. When he reached his room he found the sword he'd somehow gotten back from the revolution. His Wakazashi. He shivered knowing he had kept it tucked away under a floorboard in the room.

"Kenshin-san." A voice called from the shadows.

"Miss Anasim."

"It's been awhile."

"I know. What brings you here?"

"Like I said it's been awhile."

"How have you been?"

"I've been ok. I just got back from the mountains thanks to you."

"What made you go there?" Kenshin asked sitting down on a mat and directing her to do so too. She moved fluidly from the shadows and sat before him.

"This place is like no other. There is a burnt hillside where once grew happiness. Yet now there is only the stench of death. I know this. I've been there. I've been in search of answers that I would get no where, but with you. I also had a talk with Kogoro."

"And how is he?"

"He's shocked."

"But why?" Kenshin asked a smile playing at his lips. So she sat and explained to him what she had told Kogoro. "So you were Criteto that you were?"

"It was my alias. I wanted to so badly take your place, because I knew I could handle it, but not man wanted me for such a purpose. My master Hitotsu explained to me just how lustful a man can be, but I didn't come here to talk about me. I came for you."

"What do you mean?"

"It's been two years since I have seen you. I spent a year in the mountain you see. I had to come and see you all. Sadly I see that Dr. Genzai has left us."

"What did you think about?"

"Things." She replied.

"Your brother."

"Among other things." She replied placing before her his long blade.

"You should not have brought such an evil filled thing in this house Miss Anasim." Their eyes connected and she felt it again. That pull that said he's apart of you.

"Yes. Well, I had no choice. Get up and face the past like a man Kenshin." She ordered standing. He stood too gripping his long sword. They got into fighting stances. To Anasim it felt like she was fighting someone equal to her in strength, speed, and skill, but only one other person could have actually accomplished that. The air rushed past them as they fought. Finally Anasim landed much worse for wares. "Look at your sword." Kenshin lifted it to find blood.

"I struck you that I did." He said. It was a slow tilt as he dropped his sword to catch her and lay her on a mat.

"It's not that bad." She grunted.

"It's not that bad my katana! This is worse than any living person's wound I've ever seen Miss Anasim."

"Just..."

"My god! I thought you two were adults not children!" Kaoru cried. She'd come running when she'd heard the sound of things breaking. Kenshin politely stood and paced with his back turned. "Kenshin stop. You look like a nervous soon to be father. Besides, you'll wear a hole in that floor if you don't stop pacing." Kaoru turned back to her work and cried out in surprise.

"What? What is it?" Kenshin asked.

"My God woman. What have you been doing these years?" Kaoru asked her.

"I've had worse believe me. Besides the worst scar isn't on the outside. It's on the inside."

"But these scars were from some pretty bad wounds Miss Anasim." Kenshin said.

"Let's just say I took the anger out on the people I killed Kenshin-san, but that doesn't mean it was right." Kenshin looked away having seen things he shouldn't. When Kaoru finished patching Anasim up she moved from the room to get some soup.

"Rest well Miss Anasim." Kenshin said leaving the room. Kaoru came in about ten minutes later with some soup.

"Here you are. I'm sure that you are hungry from your travels."

"That's so kind of you." Kaoru helped her sit up on a pillow and fed her. "Feather beds are nice." she whispered to herself.

"Well. Kenshin does like his comfort." Kaoru said.

"But it's a little hot." she murmured.

"That's because you have a fever."

"I don't remember ever having a fever in my life. Oh could you take that to Kenshin in this?" Anasim handed Kaoru Kenshin's katana.

"Alright, but may I ask why."

"He just needs to keep it."

"Ok."

"Oro."

"Are you getting as delusional as Kenshin is now?" Kaoru asked feeling her forehead to see just how hot it really was.

"I guess I must be." she said drifting into unconsciousness.

/Dreams/

"_Shinta!" a woman called to a little boy with red hair. _

"_Coming Mom!" He called running towards her._

"_Shinta!" Another called. This girl had black hair. A big dog suddenly bounded out of the woods right towards Shinta. "Shinta!" She cried running towards him. The dog seeing the girl evaporated and then everything around her evaporated and she was 20. Dead bodies took the place of her childhood. She sank to her knees in the blood that flowed across the land. It disappeared as suddenly as her childhood and a man walked toward her. _

"_Why do you cry?" He asked. She looked at him, tears and blood messing with her vision to where she could not see him clearly. _

"_Because I can't find my Shinta." She whispered. The man reached out his hands to her. _

"_Then darling... be quiet. Still your tears. I am your brother and I have come to you...that I have." Anasim stood with his help. Her cheek bled and so did his._

"_My Shinta." She whispered. He pulled her close to him and held her there. She wouldn't have let their hug end in a million years, but suddenly she was pulled from his arms to those days she'd had to kill that dog, but now... now it was different. For this time she had a sword in her hand. "Get away!" She cried swinging the sword and officially making its blood spill. _

"_ANASIM!" A voice cried. Her little brother fought the men who had a hold of him. _

"_HOLD ON LITTLE BROTHER!" She called. He reached for her hand, but it seemed no matter what they did they couldn't reach each other. "LET GO OF HIM! LEAVE MY LITTLE BROTHER ALONE!" She screamed trying to get to him. "NO! SHINTA!" She cried sinking to her knees. The scene faded and she was kneeling in blood. She was older too. A sword came silently, but she was prepared. She brought her own sword to the fray. The sound of a broken sword tinkled to a halt and she stood. "Die!" She hissed swinging her sword and beheading the man. She walked along caring for nothing. The thoughts faded completely from her mind, all, but one. The thought to kill. Another man ran at her; attacking. His blood spattered her kimono and her hair. Another and another came to her. Each died the same until her kimono was soaked so much it weighed her down. Not one inch of her was uncovered. Even her hair was matted with dried blood. Coming to a creek she stopped and lay her katana within easy reach. She took off her sandles and wadded in till she could lay back and let the blood wash off her. For miles the river ran with blood. She got out; dripping water; and put back on her sandles. A branch snapped behind her and she whirled, picking up her katana, only to find a dog there. He barked once, twice, then took off in the direction she had just come. _No doubt to eat those bodies._ She thought. Then her mind went blank again. She looked up at the changing scene to see her 50 some year old master. "Sensei." she said bowing low._

"_Do not play innocent with me."he said. _

"_Master?" She questioned. _

"_You go out and meet him every night."_

"_But master!"_

"_No but mastering me young lady. I know what you are doing with him." She blushed. As much as she knew he'd love to catch her at that she had never betrayed herself. _

"_I have never defiled myself that way!" _

"_Oh no. You are only a dirty whore!" Suddenly the sound of metal grinding against metal could be heard. The scene moved again as she landed on the ground. This time she was fighting Tomoe for her place beside Kenshin._ This never happened. Why am I going through this?_ She cried to herself. Tomoe changed and flipped to the different people in her life until finally she screamed from lack of anything better to do._

_/End Dream/_

Kaoru observed from the doorway as Anasim moaned and tossed about on the futon. The stench of death hung over the room like a blanket. Kenshin walked in beside her and stood there staring at Anasim. He heard her scream "Hold on little brother!" and then "Let go of him! Leave my brother alone! NO!" She moved a little as if she were running and then she plopped down a little bit as if she had fallen to her knees. "SHINTA!" then she was quiet. All but the moans and whimpers coming from her mouth. Kenshin's eyes grew wide as his heart began to pound.

"I'm afraid for her life Kenshin. Her fever is so high. I don't know if she'll make it."

"She will make it that she will. Miss Anasim is a fighter that she is. I have no doubts that I don't." He walked past Kaoru into the room and knelt beside the sleeping woman who lay helpless in her dreams. "Sh." He whispered putting his hand on her forehead. She whimpered. "Why do you cry out so?" He asked seeing the tears seep through her closed eyes. Kenshin reached to take her hands.

"Because I can't find my brother."

"Then darling... still your tears. I am your brother and I have come for you." He whispered smoothing back the hair on her forehead and kissing her there. KAoru cam in with a bowl of water and proceeded to cool Anasim's forehead and neck off.

"Kenshin why such confidence?" She asked.

"Because I lived that I did and so will she." He replied.

"But I don't understand."

" Miss Anasim and I have survived many hardships that we have. I don't remember much about the day they took me. I didn't remember until she screamed for Shinta. Then it jolted me that it did. She's my sister that she is. For two years I've been under her nose that I have." Kaoru smiled at him and stood to leave them alone.

"Kenshin you can reach her. I don't know how to talk to her the way you do. You can relate to her I can't."

"Miss Kaoru I've revisited my past enough that I have." She sighed.

"Alright." She said leaving the room.

A month passed and still no sign of life besides the moans and cries from Anasim.

_/Dreams/_

I killed them. All of them. My friends._ Anasim ran hearing the blood pound in her ears. Nothing would come to her as she ran. Nothing but darkness. A path she could not see awaiting her and her death. _

"_Somebody help me!" She screamed falling head long into a hole. Suddenly her whole body jerked as she was grabbed. She screamed. _

_/End Dreams/_

Kaoru ran to the door at the sound of Anasim hitting the floor. She yanked it open and found Kenshin in there trying to stop Anasim from struggling with him. He was trying to change her bandage.

"Kenshin help her!" Kaoru cried dropping to her knees beside him. Kenshin pinned her hands down and got on top of her, hoping that would stop her. She still struggled, but not as much.

"Miss Anasim please listen to me. Please." she squirmed some more. "Remember that time it was my 6th birthday? You were given a few coins to go buy me something." He grunted in pain as she'd just kneed him somewhere important. "Please Miss Anasim I need you. I need to be able to talk to you and catch up with you on everything that happened to me. I need to be able to be a brother to you. Please Miss Anasim. Please." She struggled with him some more and he rolled off of her. She settled on the futon and smiled in her dreams.

"Kenshin I had better leave you."

"Yes. It might be best." She stood and walked from the room. Kenshin turned his attention fully on Anasim. "My sister. Why do you remember so the things that have passed?"She stirred on the futon and opened her eyes. She looked up to see him peering down at her and smiled, but then moments later burst into tears. She crawled up to him and cried on his lap. The younger comforted the older trying his best to sooth the hurt child inside the woman.

"I'm so sorry brother!" She cried. "I didn't want them to take you, but I had no choice. I had no choice in the matter. I wish that I had found you sooner. Oh brother! Oh brother!"

"You opened your eyes my sister. You opened your eyes to face the pain and the sunlight shining on to your darkened world."

"_So many people tried to help me on my way, So little time and there's still so much left to say, There's no explaining all the things that I've been through, But I've finally fought my way to you I finally fought my way to you, Now the day is ending and the night begins to fall, Sometimes I wonder if I'll make it back at all, I gave up everything I had and ever knew, But I finally found my way ,Finally found my way, I finally found my way to you._ I finally found my way to you.. My brother." she said trying to hold back her tears. He pulled her up to look into his eyes. She saw the way his eyes shined with love and how much he was feeling. All the emotions that were shining through to her.

"You've done all you had to. I understand my sister. I don't remember everything about that day because I wanted to forget it. It took me till you cried my name to figure it all out."

"I know brother. Oh my Shinta. I know." She closed her eyes willing the pain to go away.

"Are you in pain?" He asked. She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"No. I am fine." She lied standing and leaning against him. He held her to him and walked her out onto the porch. The cool feel of autumn blew around them. Anasim smiled. All her time in her memories had left the world to revolve without her. The summer had turned into autumn and soon would be winter again. "Come. Let's go inside. I have presents!" She exclaimed.

"Ok. We'll go inside. Don't get to hurried into activity mind you."

"Yes brother." They laughed and walked into the sitting room. Everyone was sitting in there.

"Oh and then, then Sano comes walking in with a broom. Yahiko looks at him and asks whether he's been riding it and Sano hit Yahiko in the head with it. So Kaoru comes in and starts yelling at Yahiko for making noise and at Sano for hitting him and Yahiko calls Kaoru names. I'm standing there looking at them like they are children and Kaoru hits me on top of the head." Anasim clutched her side trying not split the stitches.

"Ok. Gather around my friends. Gather around. I have gifts for everyone." She exclaimed sitting on the floor. "Seeing as I am awake I thought it would be good to give you the things I had wanted to give you when I came. Thanks to Kenshin I am no longer a delirious swords woman who has a bad case of thrashing and moaning in her sleep. Oh and kicking people in very important places. Now. I want you to know I thank you. I know I've been a burden on you all." Kenshin smiled at her from his spot right at the front.

"It is ok." He whispered to her.

"I know, but the memories were so vivid. They still linger there in my mind." She waved her hands and started handing out packages. Everyone ripped theirs open and sat admiring what they had gotten. Anasim looked over at Kaoru, who blushed red, and then at Sano who was practically drooling.

"What did you get?" Kenshin asked Sano.

"Something Yahiko can never see. No matter how old he is."

"Then you shouldn't be looking at it either." Kaoru said.

"Don't spoil my fun please." He begged. Anasim lay there and closed her eyes listening to the sounds of her family.

"Oh." She heard Kenshin say and then an "O...R...O!" As Kaoru hit him on the head.

"Uncle Kenny!" Ayame and Suzume running and jumping on him. He moved to protect himself. They all were laughing happily. Anasim smiled picking up the garbage.

"Girls! Bed!" Anasim said. The girls looked up at her and then ran around giving out hugs. "You too Yahiko." For once he didn't complain. Kenshin bent to pick up the photo album that Anasim had given him. It held sketches of people he barely knew.

"Thank-you Anasim." he said.

"I'll leave you two to catch up on things." Kaoru said leaving the room. Kenshin had his hand raised and mouth slightly open having thought of saying something and going after her, but then thought better of it. She sat down before the fire and patted the ground beside her.

"Come here brother." He sat down beside her and looked into the fire with her. "I want to ask you how you forgot."

"I didn't forget Anasim. You don't forget the memories. At least not the good ones. I blocked most of the bad as well as I could, but there was no way to block it all and in turn blocking it blocked some of the good. I'm sorry I went with them that day I wanted to stay that I did."

"It's ok little brother." She said pulling him to her and running her hand through his hair to sooth him. "I still love you more than anything in the world Shinta-san."

"I know." he said.

"It's not your fault. None of it was. You did what you had to and I'm proud of you Shinta-san. No matter how wrong it was." He looked up at her and smiled.

"I know Aniasim-Chan. I know." He stood and pulled her with him.

"I need to go." She said softly. He nodded. They hugged and she kissed his cheek. "I love you." She said trying not to break into tears. He rubbed her back.

"You come back to me. I need you Anasim. I really do. You're my other half. My other half to the revolution that you are." She nodded and kissed his cheek one last time.

"I will come back to you." She said turning with a flourish and walking away.

A/N: I think it turned out ok.. Not all I had hopped for it to, but still great. I hope you like the next instalment! If not well..tell me now! Also the words in italics that say this _So many people tried to help me on my way, So little time and there's still so much left to say, There's no explaining all the things that I've been through, But I've finally fought my way to you I finally fought my way to you, Now the day is ending and the night begins to fall, Sometimes I wonder if I'll make it back at all, I gave up everything I had and ever knew, But I finally found my way ,Finally found my way, I finally found my way to you. _Those are Kiss lyrics. I was trying to find a song that was cute. Thank- you! Please Review!

P.S. Be sure to visit any of the people in my Favorite authors! They are good authors. Read their work!


End file.
